Through The Breaking Of The World
by M.A. Montero
Summary: Updated. Japan, 1864. Political and internal struggles tear down the lives of its inhabitants. Amidst this chaos, Kenshin and Kaoru meet and engage in a life that neither of them is able nor willing to leave behind.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki **

Ok, here it is, the new version. It has very little changes (plot wise). The prologue is tiny, I know, but the rest of the chapters will be far longer.

Thank you so much to hoshi-ni-onegai, my talented, speedy beta-reader.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Just keep running. _She could feel the drumming of her heartbeats in her ears, the snow burning the soles of her feet. With each exhalation, a tiny wisp of a cloud formed. She shoved the branch of a tree out of the way and scratched her arms in the process, not even registering the pain. She ignored the droplets of blood running down her chin, gliding over her neck and staining her kimono.

She stopped, and for a moment, heard nothing but her own desperate, gasping breaths. Her face was sticky with blood and sweat, and she felt a wave of nausea at the realization: not all the blood belonged to her. She stood frozen, aware of her surroundings. Were they following still or had she lost them? Where were they? Turning in all directions, she didn't know what to look for. Wherever she looked, the only thing she saw were the branches of the trees partially covering the cloudy sky. Where could she go?

She lifted a hand to her neck, searching, but it wasn't there anymore. She'd lost it. And then she heard it. The furious roar of a man spitting orders to find her at all costs. Fear paralyzed her for a second, before she forced herself to run again, getting as far as she could from the voice.

"_Kaoru dearest, you can't run forever!"_ she heard him again.

The muscles of her legs were screaming for relief and yet, Kaoru knew she couldn't stop. Blinded by her desperation, she barely saw the cliff in time to cling to a trunk and stop herself from falling. Looking down, she met the powerful stream of a river over a hundred feet below. The fall would surely kill her. She didn't sense the man behind her until, seizing her roughly by the waist; he slammed her face down on the ground. She struggled against the strong grip that tried to put her hands behind her back. When she saw him pulling a thick rope out of his clothes, Kaoru took the dagger out of her obi and plunged it into her attacker's foot, piercing it to the frosty ground. The man howled in pain and let go for a second, giving her the chance to get up. She scurried away the cliff edge, hearing the man revealing her position. She kept running from the voices, not noticing the edges narrowing into a crag. She was trapped.

"There you are dear."

Kaoru turned slowly and found herself face to face with the man she despised.

"I know what you are used to, but things can´t always go your way," he said in the high pitched, unctuous voice that made her stomach churn. The man advanced a few steps. "It's over for you."

"I know," said Kaoru, retreating a few steps towards the cliff. "And now I'm going to end it for you too."

The man rolled his eyes in annoyance and offered a demanding hand. "Just come here and we'll talk about it, ok?"

"You are not going to destroy anymore of this country."

He smiled patiently. "If you're smart, you'll know what to do."

"I won't let you," Kaoru said without paying attention.

"Just tell me where they are," he said brusquely, all pretenses at kindness forgotten.

"You failed," Kaoru shook her head slowly, getting nearer to the edge.

"Come here," the man huffed angrily.

There was a second when their gazes met, when Kaoru saw comprehension dawn in the man's face. His sudden despair gave her the strength to do what was needed. Breathing faster, Kaoru turned on her heels, her back to him. She leaned over, watching the current for a moment… then jumped. She felt a sickening emptiness in her stomach when her feet lost contact with the ground. Falling, the last thing she heard was the man's angry cry echoing across the cliff.

* * *

_Slowly, consciousness made its way through her senses. The first thing she noticed was the pain. Pain everywhere, her head was about to explode. An annoying, constant buzz filled her ears. And then the voices came. The words were distant and vague, and she couldn't make them out. A few seconds later, when she had gained more awareness, she heard her own feeble moan._

"_Look! She's waking up."_

_She felt the touch of a hand on her forehead. The pain made her recoil._

"_She's feverish. Hikari quick, go get the doctor." _

_She kept pulling in shallow breaths, making an effort to open her eyes. Where was she? The first thing she saw was the flickering, yellow light of a candle. Wearily, she focused on the two blurry silhouettes hovering over her._

"_Hey," said one of them softly. "Don't worry, you're safe."_

"_What?—" Each breath cost her great effort. Her mouth was dry, and had an unpleasant coppery taste. She tried to swallow, feeling her throat raw._

"_Hold on," said the voice, and she was offered a bowl with water, which she drank laboriously._

"_What happened?"_

"_My son found you by the river, caught in some rocks. You were unconscious."_

"_River…" she repeated feebly, unable to understand. Her head was a whirlwind. _

"_She's pretty hurt," a second voice whispered._

"_Where am I?"_

"_At my inn, The Hanako. My name is Aiko Matsumura. Who are you, dear? What's your name?"_

_It took her a few seconds to register that question._

"_I…" she shut her eyes closed, feeling a stab of panic. "I—I can't…"_

"_You just rest, get your strength back. There will be time for introductions later."_

"_But I…" What was going on? She tried to remember how she had come to this, why was she so hurt… and she couldn't. _

_Oh no. No no no. _

_About to sit up straight, a gentle, but firm grasp prevented her._

"_Get some rest. You are safe." _

**

* * *

**

Kaoru hadn't even heard most of the words the doctor had said. He had recited the litany of the diagnosis to Mrs. Matsumura while Kaoru remained seated in bed, feeling like the subject of a study.

"Multiple contusions, three broken ribs, pneumonia, and I fear, severe head trauma-- with the consequent memory loss," at this point, the doctor had addressed her. "That's the confusion you have been experiencing, the reason you can't remember your accident. Have you ever heard the word amnesia?"

Kaoru shook her head.

"You forget what you have learned before. You are capable of retaining new information, but you may have problems when recalling past experiences."

At that, the people in the room looked at Kaoru with an unpleasant mixture of pity and curiosity.

"Is the damage permanent?" Mrs. Matsumura had asked.

"Probably not," answered the doctor, packing his things. "But it's impossible to know how long her recovery will take. Could be months, could be years."

The first days had been absolutely devastating for her. She was a beaten, lost woman, with no clue of where to go. Mrs. Matsumura's kind offering to stay until she got better was her only consolation. Endless questions accosted her day after day, she didn't have an answer for any of them. The only sign of her past life was the torn, bloody kimono she was wearing the day she'd been found. _Kamiya Kaoru_, indicated the kanjis embroidered in the fabric. Even after being washed and mended by the girls at the inn, Kaoru wanted nothing to do with it, and gave it to one of the waitresses. Two weeks after her arrival at the Hanako, Mrs. Matsumura had quieted Kaoru's other latent fear.

"You know, there's always so much work to do here, and I constantly whine that I could use a couple extra hands."

Despite the knot on her throat, Kaoru had managed to smile and nod.

"You can stay for as long as you want," said Mrs. Matsumura, holding her hand.

"Thank you."

It was after a whole month, when her body had finished healing, that her soul began to find some peace.

Life at the Hanako was quiet, and little by little Kaoru discovered the pleasures of a simple life, surrounded by the new friends she had made. She woke up before sunrise every day. After all the girls had a quick bite to eat, they made breakfast for the guests. On some occasions she worked as a waitress and served the food, others, she stayed in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning. The rest of the day went by among the chit chat of the girls while they performed the many chores necessary at an inn: cleaning up the rooms, picking up the futons, washing clothes and bed sheets, sweeping, shopping for groceries. There were days so hectic she even forgot to lament her fate.

Even so, doubt was never far from her mind. Out there, somewhere, there had to be someone worrying about her. Someone had embroidered her name in that kimono. In the months that followed, even with the help from Mrs. Matsumura and the girls, she couldn't find in all of Kyoto a single person who recognized her, or shared her last name. Did that mean she wasn't a native of the city? In that case, how was she ever going to find her family? Kaoru didn't have an answer, but she knew she wasn't going to stop until she did.

* * *

Liked it? Hope you did, Let me know!

Because the truth is, reviews make me update faster :)


	2. Chapter I: Shinji Takeyama

Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy. And review if you can, makes my day :)

* * *

**Chapter I: Shinji Takeyama**

* * *

The city of Kyoto was the most important in the country, its many avenues, temples and shops were the biggest and the busiest. Several hours after sunset, most of its inhabitants were fast asleep, the usual hustle and bustle of the day forgotten. The warm spring air rocked the branches of the trees in that lethargic, nightly lull. Moonlight was the only source of light, projecting the shadows of rooftops over the earthy ground.

It was seemingly a quiet, ordinary evening.

"We are ready," a low voice cut through the stillness. "There are two Shinsen-gumi units spread over at the inn and the bridge. We cannot wait any longer."

The Ishin Shishi warriors stood expectantly, only soldiers could feel the heaviness hanging in the air, the strong, tightening sensation in the chest that caused unease and excitement all at once. The aura of samurais ready for battle was like an invisible veil, thrown over the district.

"Give the command."

Katsura Kogoro's face remained undisturbed.

* * *

"My informant is pretty sure Miyabe and Katsura have been disagreeing lately, although, we don't exactly know why," the man speaking gulped down the last of the sake left in his cup.

"What does 'pretty sure' means?" asked the man standing by the door.

"Sure enough to tell me."

"If so, this would be a good time to attack," the young man who spoke displayed a half-smile. "Don't you think, Saito-san?" he said, turning to look at the man by the door.

Saito Hajime remained silent for a moment. As the captain of the third unit of the Shinsen-gumi, his position commanded the same respect as the rest of his fellow captains, and yet, there was something in his demeanor that reproached the familiarity other soldiers displayed amongst them.

"We´ll have to wait and see what Hijikata thinks, Okita-san."

"Wow, you´re quite right! It never occurred to me that—"

Okita left the phrase unfinished. Something had changed. The six men in the room remained still, attentive. Alarmed murmurs came from downstairs, followed by hurried footsteps. A feeble whistle could be heard far away. A second later, they heard the unmistakable graze of metal, and all stood up at once, ready.

"Blow out the candles," Saito said in a low voice, hand steady over the handle of his katana.

Someone slid the door open.

"Captain! Ishin soldiers—" a resounding thud silenced the man, who fell limply on the ground.

"Punishment for the Shogun's traitors!" Matsubara growled, darting to the Ishin soldier by the door.

Saito watched as Matsubara drew his sword out of the body of the soldier who had managed to enter the room, thinking the Ishin Shishi had planned this carefully, and therefore, had many more soldiers. Saito pierced through the belly of another Ishin Shishi, feeling a trace of laziness at the thought of getting new recruits so soon.

Amidst the clash of swords in the room, one of the Shinsen-gumi soldiers managed to sneak out the window into another rooftop.

"You there, in the bridge!" he yelled at the night. An Ishin soldier caught up with him and silenced him with one sleek thrust of his sword.

But the four Shinsen-gumi soldiers guarding the path from the bridge had been alerted.

"We are under attack!" one of them yelled, and the four ran toward the inn.

Before they made it to the other side of the bridge, however, someone cut in their way. A young man with cold eyes and relaxed stance appeared in front of them. His peculiar, long hair had an unusual reddish tone, visible even in the dark of night. One of the Miburo unsheathed his sword.

"You go, I'll take care of him," he turned to the man blocking them. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"I won't let you pass," said the man quietly.

"Who the hell are you?" the soldier charged forward, holding his katana firmly with both hands.

In a fluid movement, the man dodged the blow, and spinning quickly on his heels, he cut off his opponent's head. The body fell limply on the ground as the severed head rolled into the river. The rest of the soldiers, infuriated by the sudden death of their friend, launched toward their adversary. Dodging and blocking the blows, the man's attack came swiftly and effectively, and the three soldiers fell around him in a pool of blood.

Kneeling down, the man used the robe of a soldier to wipe his katana clean, then strode over to the inn, where his peers were still fighting. For a brief second, he let his mind wander, lingering on the feeble emotion inside him that had taken hold. He had tried to name it several times before. Emptiness? Despair? Huffing angrily, he hurried his steps, annoyed at himself for his sudden need for soul-searching.

He severed the head of a Shinsen-gumi who was about to imbed his sword on the back of one of his comrades, a movement that was quite uncharacteristic for a Miburo. _New recruits_, the man thought with tedium. The fight was over in a matter of minutes, the superiority in the Ishin's numbers proving to be efficient. The young man saw three of the captains getting away quickly, a couple of unconscious soldiers in their arms.

"What a massacre!" said a voice behind him.

Cleaning his sword with a cloth, the man didn't look up.

"It's yours to make, mine to clean. Funny isn't it, Himura-san?"

The district was calm again, and only a few Ishin soldiers walked here and there. Himura gave the man speaking a cold look, thinking that actually cleaning and giving orders to clean, wasn't exactly the same thing.

Izuka was a middle aged man, scrawny and with a sparse mustache. His black hair was long enough to tie it in a short ponytail at the base of his head. His beady eyes looked somewhat droopy, but he moved with an itchy quality that gave him a lively, hurried look.

"I'm going to the Kohagi," Himura answered dryly.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I'll catch up in a bit. Katsura will want to hear all about this."

Himura walked several blocks through the quiet city until he reached another inn. He crossed the garden and the lobby, walking into a small parlor where Katsura Kogoro, his superior, was discussing the night's events with other men.

"Kenshin, you're here. Please, take a seat," Katsura pointed at the seat next to him.

The other men turned to see him enter.

His name was Kenshin Himura, and although he was very young still, rumor was that he was the best assassin in the force. Katsura was the only one who called him by his first name.

The soldier speaking went on. "We should be celebrating, the ambush was quite a success. Only five members of the Shinsen-gumi managed to escape."

"How many of them were captains?"

"The three that were in the meeting," answered Kenshin, taking one of his long, leather gloves off. "Hajime Saito, Okita Souji, and Matsubara Chuji. They carried two wounded soldiers with them."

"I see," Katsura nodded. "How many casualties we had?"

Katsura Kogoro was the most important leader of the Choshu fraction, one of the main regions in the fight against the Shogunate. There was a mixture of youth and wisdom on his face.

"We lost two men," said Izuka at that moment, entering the room. "Yoahizaka and Azuma. It seems they went ahead to the first floor, we believe they fought the captains of the first and the third units. They stood no chance, those guys are strong."

Katsura's gaze remained fixed on a candle. "And the Shinsen-gumi?"

"They lost seven men," sitting close to him, Izuka helped himself to a bit of the sake Katsura was drinking, ignoring the reproachful looks from the rest of the men. "They left all their dead."

"They always leave their dead," Katsura said in a murmur.

"Pity Himura didn't chase after them. He would have taught those three a lesson," since neither Katsura nor Kenshin made a comment, Izuka went on. "I mean, after all, we have the famous Hitokiri on our side, don't we?"

"Very well gentlemen," said Katsura firmly. "We're done for the night."

The men stood up and left the room one by one.

"Kenshin, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you."

Kenshin sat again.

Katsura breathed out heavily. His dark eyes looked weary, and yet, it seemed to Kenshin there was always kindness in them. Katsura was the only man he obeyed out of loyalty and respect.

"You know, even though you'll be turning eighteen soon, I still feel you are so young," said Katsura, after taking a sip of sake. "Naturally, you are," he went on quietly, speaking to himself. "I wanted to thank you for fighting tonight."

A tad confused, Kenshin asked what he meant.

"Well, you usually don't participate in this type of combats. You work alone, as I believe you prefer."

"It's fine. Just another way to help."

Katsura nodded. "Would you like a bit of sake?"

"No thank you," said Kenshin, in a tone he hoped sounded tactful. "If that's all I take my leave, unless you wish to discuss something else."

"No, it's fine," said Katsura calmly. "Good night."

Kenshin stood, bowed lightly and answered "Good night", before exiting the room.

* * *

Kenshin took a deep breath, savoring the fresh, spring air. From his position, sitting by the balcony, he could watch the whole district. Kyoto seemed an entirely different city during the night, asleep, at peace. He looked up, at the deep blue canopy deployed before him.

_The stars will never seem bright enough for a troubled heart._

His master always had a peculiar way to reproach him. Kenshin closed his eyes, wishing he could feel drowsy.

The raucous laughter of his comrades came from the dining room on the first floor. They drank and talked (of gambling and women, no doubt) without a care in the world. Kenshin took the harness of his katana resting on his shoulder, and getting up, he strapped it around his waist. He crossed the hall and descended the stairs to the dining room, where Izuka talked animatedly, surrounded by a group of men who reeked of alcohol.

"There you are Himura-san, come and sit with us!" Izuka raised his glass.

Some of the men were staring at him, curious.

"Come and have a drink," said Izuka insistently, offering him a cup of sake.

"No thank you."

"Don't be an idiot Izuka!" said one of the men, throwing a punch at Izuka, but missing and hitting another man instead. "Himura doesn't need sake. He needs," he paused to take mouthful, spilling half of his cup onto his own gi. "He needs a woman…"

His statement was received with cheering and whistles of approval.

"You said you had something for me," said Kenshin stiffly. Izuka must have perceived his mood, for he got up quickly and followed him down the hall, away from the men.

"Here you go," he pulled the black envelope from his clothes and gave it to him. "He'll be dinning at the Noto, tomorrow night."

Kenshin strode over to the chimney in the kitchen, where he threw the envelope after reading the name on it.

_Shinji Takeyama._

* * *

In the Hanako, a typical spring morning was beginning. The fresh air wiped the sky free from any cloud, leaving it clear and painted in an intense blue. Far away, the nearly thawed mountains reflected on the lake.

"Kaoru-chan!" a voiced pierced the air through the hall, audible all the way to the backyard.

Kaoru tensed for a moment at the screech, letting go of the dish she was washing and splashing cold water all over. Taking the plate out of the water, Kaoru turned it over in her hands, searching for a crack. She sighed in relief when she saw the china was intact.

"Kaoru-chan," a young, freckly girl came running. "Matsumura-san said we are to go to the market."

Kaoru repressed the desire to ask Hikari not to call her "chan".

"All right," she chose not to ask why Hikari couldn't go herself, thinking it was a beautiful day to go out. She dried her hands on her apron. "What are we getting in the market?"

"Soy sauce," said Mrs. Matsumura, entering the kitchen hurriedly.

"Okay."

"Those jerks are running my patience out," one of the waitresses, Akane, walked in swinging a tray.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikari.

"Doesn't matter, they're just a little drunk," said Akane unimportantly. "Are you going to get the soy?"

"We won't be long," Kaoru nodded as she took a wicker basket from a corner.

"Drunk at nine in the morning?" Hikari asked in disbelief.

"Say hi to Ryoki-san's grandson for me," Akane said. "He's so sweet, and he's so taken."

Hikari nodded vigorously. "Poor thing. And the object of his affections doesn't even realize."

The three women in the kitchen stared fixedly at Kaoru, who was intent on finding the money and barely looked up to say, "What?"

"Never mind," said Hikari, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the inn.

It took them just a few minutes to get to the market. Wherever they looked, people seemed carefree and talked spiritedly, happy for the budding sunlight that signaled the end of winter.

"Good morning, Ryoki-san!" Hikari beamed when they arrived at the shop they were looking for.

Mr. Ryoki, an elder man with a white beard and wide smile, greeted them warmly.

"Hikari-chan! How are you, Kaoru-chan? Is Matsumura-san better from her cold?"

"She's fine, thank you for asking, Ryoki-san," Kaoru bowed slightly. "We're here to get soy sauce."

"For the restaurant, I presume. Is the usual measure ok?"

Hikari talked happily as Ryoki-san worked, telling him how beautiful the weather was and asking him how business was going. At a point in the conversation where Hikari asked him about his grandson, Kaoru felt her elbowing her on the ribs. She choose to ignore this, pretending she hadn't noticed.

A second later, a movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn. Across the street, two shops away, two men were talking quietly. One of them had quite an ordinary appearance, but the other caught her attention. He was wearing a white hakama, with a dark blue gi. His long hair was of the most peculiar shade Kaoru had ever seen. He talked very little, and when he did, his lips barely seemed to move. Suddenly, the redheaded man turned her way, holding her gaze intently, almost fiercely. Kaoru felt so surprised by his eyes that it took her a moment to look away, flustered.

"…but it's so much fun, really, all kinds of people go there. Isn't that right Kaoru?"

"Hum?"

"I was just telling Ryoki-san he should let Yamaguchi go with us to the Noto tonight," Hikari winked at her.

Kaoru blinked. "Sure. Yeah, he'd have loads of fun with Hikari."

Hikari rolled her eyes in annoyance and exhaled, resigned.

* * *

"We left such a mess in the dining room!" Izuka's voice resounded loudly even amidst the crowd.

Kenshin heard him feign worry over last night's revelry for the tenth time.

"Mrs. Okami will be upset. I hope she doesn't complain to Katsura."

Kenshin was sure Katsura was going to hear everything Mrs. Okami had to say about Izuka and his friends.

"Mmm, I'm a bit hungry, I wonder what we'll have for lunch," Izula stretched his arms over his head.

"We just had breakfast."

Feeling a tad annoyed by the man beside him, Kenshin turned his head at the people walking in the street. A couple of children ran past him, holding wooden birds over their heads. On the other side of the street, two young women talked amusedly to an old man. Kenshin stared at the one wearing a purple kimono. He saw her passing a wicker basket to the elder, smiling at him. Next to him, Izuka kept babbling about something, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. When a gust of wind blew their way, Kenshin found himself inhaling deeply, picking out a feeble scent of jasmine. He was surprised at his urgency to know if the smell was coming from the woman.

"Wow, look at that girl!"

Izuka had noticed her too. Kenshin looked down, not knowing why he felt upset.

"I wonder if she's engaged," Izuka went on. "I guess so, someone who looks like that doesn't remain single for long. Except if she's poor, in that case it takes a little longer."

Kenshin endured the awkward silence. He focused on the beetle fluttering his wings in the frame of a window. "Is Katsura coming to the Hantei tonight?"

"I suppose," said Izuka distractedly, still looking at the woman. "Check that out, she's looking this way."

Even when Kenshin didn't look up to check, he knew Izuka was right. He could feel the woman's eyes on him.

"She's still watching us. Recon we should go talk to them?

At that, Kenshin lifted his head and fixed his gaze on her. She turned away, embarrassed.

"Man, you scared her."

Kenshin turned his back on Izuka and walked away. Izuka hurried to catch him.

"Hey, are you going back to the Hantei? So soon?"

Kenshin didn't answer.

"By the way, were you able to locate Shinji Takeyama? Himura-san… Himura-san, did you hear?"

"Yes. I'll do it tonight," said Kenshin, keeping his hurried pace. "I have to go somewhere, I'll see you at the Hantei."

"Oh," Izuka hesitated, and then stopped chasing after him. "All right, see you there," he yelled at his back.

Once away from the avenue, the streets quieted and the people were scarce, and Kenshin felt relieved amidst the silence. The young woman in the purple kimono had blue eyes. And there was something about her laughter, something Kenshin couldn't point out. Thinking of a way to prolong his return to the Hantei, it occurred to him he could buy a new string for his spinning top. Last time he played, the worn string had caused the top to shoot toward the door in the exact moment Izuka had walked in. He'd had to bandage his little toe for two days.

Back in the market, Kenshin was walking down the main avenue when he saw a few Shinsen-gumi members emerging from across the street, their white and green uniforms visible even at a distance. The racket around them died away almost instantly, people moving away to clear their path. Swiftly, Kenshin entered a restaurant, long enough so he wouldn't be seen. When the whispers turned into loud voices once more and the people seemed at ease again, Kenshin exited and continued his way.

* * *

Back in the Hanako, Kaoru and Hikari were greeted by the commotion of the kitchen.

"Good, you're back. Lots of clients came for lunch," a very agitated Mrs. Matsumura greeted them, running around the room.

Kaoru and Hikari exchanged worried looks. "Are they all staying for the night?"

Matsumura waved an impatient hand. "No, we don't have enough rooms anyway. Rinko, the vegetables are supposed to be chopped finely."

Kaoru saw her relief mirrored in her friend's faces.

"Here," Mrs. Matsumura shoved a piece of paper in her hand. "This is the order for table six, give it to Rinko. And please take the orders of tables two and seven."

Kaoru left the kitchen, tying her apron behind her back. She walked through the crowd and reached table two, where a group of four men stared at her a bit more intensely than necessary. She left their table with the distinct feeling their way of ordering food was deliberately marked by a double meaning.

Back in the kitchen, she heard the alarmed tone of one of the waitresses. She had just returned from the market and was telling the girls all about her encounter with the Shinsen-gumi.

"I got so scared, I moved away."

"Funny," said Hikari sharply. "They call themselves Kyoto's Protectors, but all they cause is fear."

"They're not so bad Hikari," Akane said as she rinsed the fish. "Last week, I saw them stop a couple guys when they were trying to rob a restaurant. The burglars got really violent, it would have been a massacre had no one intervened."

Hikari shrugged in a non-committal way.

"Well, I don't like trained people with swords walking around the streets," said the waitress. "Or the fact that they fight all the time."

"Nobody likes it," said Kaoru quietly.

"Anyway, guess who I saw?" the waitress went on eagerly. "I saw that man with the red hair people are talking about!"

"What people?" asked Akane skeptically.

But the waitress hushed her with a wave of her hand, clearly indisposed to have her story ruined.

"You know, people. The thing is, he hid too."

Kaoru had the uncomfortable sensation her heart was in her throat.

"Wow! Did you really see him?" said Hikari with admiration. "Do you think he did it out of fear?"

"Don't think so. He was probably just avoiding a confrontation in the middle of the day. We don't need more of those."

"Don't tell me you believe in those tales Hikari," said Akane severely. "That whole story of the redheaded warrior is a load of baloney people come up with to add more drama to this horrible conflict. We don't need more of that either."

"But I saw him," the woman replied. "I'm sure it was him."

"You are sure it was a redhead, nothing more—all those men work in the shadows, there's no way to know who they are, or what they do," Akane cut the waitress off in a conciliating tone when she saw her opening her mouth to protest. "What do you think Kaoru? Have you seen him?"

Not looking up, Kaoru gave the cook the piece of paper with the order. "Mmm, no, I've never seen him."

"Well, I would love seeing them fight, it'd be awesome," said Hikari.

"If you actually saw them, they'd have to kill you, airhead," Akane said reproachfully. "What did I just say about working in the shadows?"

Hikari stuck her tongue out.

Kaoru left the kitchen to take more orders, eager to be alone with her thoughts. She wrote what people asked in automatic motions, too focused on the face of a man she had seen once.

The rest of the afternoon went by without many mishaps, except for Hikari's fall when stepping on a carrot skin. Finally, by dusk, the dining room started to empty little by little, giving the girls a chance to sit for a bit. Akane sat by the chimney to write a letter for her family. Kaoru and Hikari were making a list of all the things they needed in order to prepare next weeks' meals.

"Aw, darn! This is too much, you and I won't be able to carry all this," Hikari moaned, dropping her piece of paper.

Kaoru didn't look up from her own list. "Don't worry, we are not going. Mrs. Matsumura's son is taking some of the men this time."

Hikari seemed cheered by that, and picking up her list, carried on. Mrs. Matsumura walked in the kitchen after waving the last client goodbye.

"Well, that's it for me," she said, dropping herself on the nearest chair.

"And me!" said Hikari excitedly, grabbing Kaoru by the arm and trying to get her up. "Let's go out, it's early."

"You don't seriously have the energy to go out after all this work!" said Kaoru incredulously, reluctant to leave her comfortable spot near the fire.

"But it's not even seven o'clock yet!"

"It's seven thirty," Akane intervened, halting her writing for the time being.

"All right, _seven thirty_," Hikari snapped, mocking her. "Can we go, Matsumura-san?"

"Fine by me, but I don't get why you'd want to go have dinner, when there's so much food in here," said Matsumura with a knowing smile.

"Cause we're not just going to dine, we're going to talk and meet interesting people," said Hikari patiently, as if the answer was obvious.

"You mean you are going to gossip and try to get a boyfriend," Akane interrupted again.

Giving up, Kaoru tried to shake off her laziness. "Okay, let´s go. Where?"

"The Noto, I have a friend there," said Hikari as she hopped happily.

"Hikari, get a hold of yourself, anyone would say you never go out," Akane covered her giggles with a hand. "You look like a dog. Poor thing, we have to take you out more often."

Hikari looked ready to spit a very unladylike answer when Kaoru intervened.

"Let's go already, Hikari," she said, pulling her by the sleeve and out of the kitchen.

Just as Hikari had told her, the Noto was much larger than the average restaurant. They passed the open gates into the garden, crossing the pond through a stone bridge. The main hall was a noisy room, full of talking people seated around large tables, eating and drinking. The hallway that extended at the back of the room had several sliding doors, waitresses coming in and out of them. Kaoru guessed those were private parlors, where important people met.

Hikari spotted her friend across the room, and waved enthusiastically. Her name was Midori. She had her hair up in a geisha-like bun, and wore the white and blue uniform of the waitresses. Midori led them to one of the center tables, where Hikari persuaded her to stay with them for a while.

"Where is Tomodata-kun?" Hikari asked. "I haven't seen him!"

"This is his night off," Midori said between giggles.

"You just can't get enough!" Kaoru teased her. "Yamaguchi, Tomodata, and who knows how many more."

Hikari snorted with laughter and was about to reply when they heard it. From the hallway at the back, the clatter of breaking china cut off all conversations, and moments later, a man landed on one of the tables with a loud crash, as if he'd been hurled there. From that same hallway, a tall, towering man came out, followed by another four, all clad in the Shinsen-gumi uniforms. The tall man's skin was taut around his jaw, and he wore a sort of paralyzed half smile that gave him a cruel, mocking appearance. Everyone in the hall froze, watching him intently. His eyes shone with something akin to repulsion when he looked down at the man lying across the table.

"Tell me, Sadawa," spoke the tall man. "Did you really think leaving the Shinsen-gumi was that easy?"

That voice. Kaoru felt the blood leaving her face. An unpleasant weight settled in her stomach.

Too scared to answer, the man named Sadawa shook his head feebly, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor in a pitiful, ashamed expression. His clothes were drenched in sake, and a sliver of blood pooled in his wrist, running down from his elbow, where a fragment of china was imbedded.

Closing her eyes, confusing images flashed through Kaoru's mind, too fast and blurry to be deciphered.

A carriage.

A man violently opening the door.

_There you are._

His hand closing brusquely around her wrist.

"Please," the voice of an elder man took Kaoru out of her reverie. "We—We don't want any trouble."

His eyes never leaving Sadawa, the man answered, "Heard honorable Mr. Noto, Sadawa? You're causing problems. So get up, man as you're supposed to be, and let's get out of here."

When Sadawa didn't move, the man grabbed him roughly by the neck and hauled him onto the floor, sweeping the already broken cutlery off the table. He dragged him out of the restaurant, the other four men following close. With one last glimpse, Kaoru saw Sadawa gasping for air while the man's hand closed tightly on his throat.

The room remained in dead silence for a few seconds, but little by little, the general murmur raised again, people whispering alarmed to one another.

Midori followed suit. "Did you see that? What a ruthless man!"

"At least he took it outside, didn't he?" said Hikari recovering from the shock, lowering her hands from her face. "He could have stayed and tear the place apart using that Sadawa guy as a human katana. Wait until everybody in at the inn hears this."

"What a show," said Midori, still angry. "Who does he think he is?"

"Shinji Takeyama," Kaoru mumbled, her eyes still fixed on the exit.

"Who?" asked Midori in confusion.

"How do you know who that man was, Kaoru?" Hikari whispered anxiously. "Are you all right? You're so pale, you look like you saw a ghost."

"I want to go back to the Hanako."

"Oh, but we were having so much fun, just stay a little longer!" Midori exclaimed imploringly, displeased at her friend's parting.

"You stay Hikari, I can go back myself, don't worry," Kaoru stood up quickly, smoothing her hands over the fabric of her kimono.

Hikari rose, grabbing her hand. "It's late, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"It's only a few blocks," said Kaoru in a soothing voice. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be alone if you're not feeling well," Hikari said worriedly.

Kaoru pulled Hikari down on her seat, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure. It's just a mild stomach ache, the walk will make me feel better. You stay here and enjoy the evening. Let's see if you finally get your boyfriend."

"Okay," said Hikari, still wary. "I'll stay if you promise you'll go straight home."

"Like I was going anywhere else at this hour! I'm not you!" Kaoru exclaimed with feigned offense.

After saying goodbye to the girls, she crossed the threshold into the dark, desert street. As soon as she was outside, Kaoru dropped the smile and inhaled the cold night air somewhat desperately. She rubbed her palm across her forehead, finding it was beaded with sweat. She walked at a brisk pace, with her mind in a blurry whirl and no idea where she was headed. The alley was dark except for the silvery moonlight. There were high, wooden fences on both sides of the street, some plants and trees peeking over them, and a cricket singing amongst them.

Closing her eyes, she made an effort to even her breathing and make some sense out of her thoughts. Who was that man? Even when she didn't know for sure, just thinking of the sound of his voice disturbed her more than could be expected from a stranger, and Kaoru was convinced: either she knew him, or she had seen him before. His name was Shinji Takeyama, that much she knew. Wanting to be back at the Hanako as soon as possible, Kaoru hurried out of the alley.

About to continue down the street she had exited to, a movement on her right caught her eye. Turning to get a better look, the scene displayed left her paralyzed. About fifty feet from her, the five men from the restaurant hovered over Sadawa, who was kneeling on the floor, his own katana imbedded on his abdomen. _Suicide. They forced him to commit Seppuku_. The man Kaoru recognized as Takeyama was standing closest to the corpse, a pleased smile on his face. Then slowly, as if she was in a dream, Kaoru saw Takeyama turning his face to look at her. A shiver ran down her spine. Almost instantly, Takeyama's gaze transformed into a horrible look of recognition and loathing, and his mouth opened in a furious outburst.

"You!" he growled, closing the distance in hastened strides. "Unbelievable, do you have any idea, you stupid bitch, the amount of trouble you got us in?"

The look of despise he showed for her was even more intense than the one he gave to Sadawa, as if he was contemplating a deformed specimen that revolted him. Kaoru barely registered Takeyama seemed ready to launch himself at her.

She took a few steps backwards, with the frightening sensation her legs weren't obliging fast enough.

"I don't…" Kaoru heard herself sputter. "I don't know what—"

"Where are they?" Takeyama cut her off. "Tell me where they are, now!"

Takeyama grabbed her arms in a grip of steel and towered over her, his face only inches apart from hers.

"I don't know what you mean," Kaoru said in a firm voice, turning her face away so as not to feel his breath on her. "I can assure you, I have nothing of yours."

Takeyama sneered incredulously. "All right Kamiya. If you don't want to talk to me, I'm sure Kanryuusai can persuade you to."

Hearing her own name, Kaoru's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Let me go, I have nothing," she said, her temper rising.

Takeyama pulled her even closer to him, and Kaoru saw the creases on his infuriated face.

"But you know where they are—"

Suddenly, Takeyama looked up to see something behind her.

"What are you looking at?" he growled. "Beat it, now!"

But whoever was standing there didn't move, for Takeyama had to shout.

"Didn't you hear? I said leave!"

"Let her go," said a cool, calmed voice.

Jerking his hand, Takeyama beckoned his men and tossed Kaoru to them.

"Don't let her go," he barked, then turned to address the newcomer. "What are you, her boyfriend or something? Or you're just stupidly nosy?"

From her new position, Kaoru was able to see the man who had interrupted. It was the redhead from the market.

* * *

The end! I'll try my best to update a little faster.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter II: Instinct

Back to work or classes everyone, right? Hope this cheers you up a bit.

* * *

**Chapter II: Instinct **

* * *

Kenshin witnessed the scene with a budding feeling of rage bubbling inside of him. Two of the men were holding the young girl in a tight grip, while Takeyama strolled towards him in such a confident manner, it made Kenshin feel a stab of annoyance. He recognized the girl they'd been harassing from the marketplace. What was she doing there? If she worked for them, he would have to kill her. If she didn't… unless some miracle happened, he'd have to kill her as well. He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably at the thought.

Takeyama had said something, but Kenshin was too busy regarding the woman to catch what he said. Before he could make up his mind though, the man spoke again.

"Stay quiet then, just as well," Takeyama unsheathed his sword.

Taking his gaze off the woman, Kenshin examined Takeyama with a tang of curiosity. What did he have to do with her?

"I see, redheaded _and_ stuck-up. You must be the Battousai. Some of the soldiers talk about you, you know?"

Ignoring Takeyama, Kenshin addressed the two soldiers behind him.

"Let her go," he repeated dryly. "Now."

The men exchanged baffled looks, then peered nervously at their boss. The young girl stood frozen, and Kenshin noticed that in spite of her short, agitated breaths, she was trying to hold her own.

"Hey!" Takeyama yelled in exasperation, annoyed at being ignored. "You can't take the girl if you're a corpse!"

What happened next was over in a matter of seconds. Takeyama launched himself towards Kenshin, who deflected the blow with the sheath of his katana. As Takeyama passed by, Kenshin pierced his side with the blade, pulling it out again before his adversary took a couple, hesitant steps. Next moment, Takeyama's limp body fell to the ground, a small pool of blood forming around him.

Staring at the corpse dispassionately, Kenshin flicked his sword lightly, splattering droplets of blood over Takeyama's clothes.

The men recoiled uneasily, not knowing what to do. Kenshin closed the distance, watching with mild satisfaction as the men withdrew in fear. But then, one of them reached for his sword tentatively, gaze fixed on Kenshin, and placed the blade over the woman's neck. Kenshin stopped in his tracks, uncertain.

"I'll cut her throat if you take another step."

The girl flinched when the cold steel touched her skin. Kenshin felt himself growing angry. That wasn't _right_. There was something very wrong in the way those men treated the woman, something that bothered him deeply.

It was in that moment that he felt it, rather than see it. The girl was about to hit her captor. _Do it_. The diversion, however brief, would give him the enough time to get her away from the men and attack. _Do it, come on_. The girl looked up and locked his gaze. Then, she raised her leg and stomped on her captor's foot with unbelievable strength. The man barely had time to let out a howl of pain before she crashed her elbow against his nose with surprising ability. With the men temporarily stunned, Kenshin hurled himself forward to the soldier with the broken nose and cut his throat open in one, clean stroke. The other two unsheathed their swords and darted forward at the same time. Using the sword on his right hand to block the thrusts, he connected a powerful blow to the head of one of them with the sheath on his left hand. Following the impulse of his own arm, Kenshin spun on his heels to finish them both. Glancing around, Kenshin looked for the woman, then sighed in relief at finding her safe, away from the last man standing. Walking over to him, he had only taken a few steps when he felt a soft tug on his clothes.

"Let him go," she whispered to his back. "Don't do it."

Kenshin frowned, awkward at the unknown emotion the woman's plea stirred in him.

"You don't have to do this."

Exhaling heavily, Kenshin walked away from her, releasing himself from her grasp.

"I don't have a choice."

Wishing the woman wasn't watching, Kenshin stood in front of the man, with the strangest sensation he'd ever perceived in a combat. He heard the man's yell as he launched to attack. Kenshin hesitated. Did he really want to do this? He didn't even know the man he was about to kill. With both hands, one on the handle and the other on the blunt side of his katana, he blocked his blow and pushed him back. He had no choice. _Let him go_. Apparently not knowing what else to do, the soldier darted forward again. _Don't do it_. Kenshin dodged his assault and spun to cut the man's back easily… but not fast enough. His hesitation allowed the tip of the soldier's blade to graze his cheek. Kenshin looked at the motionless corpse on the ground, then lifted a hand to his face, staring fixedly at the blood, his own blood. The man had managed to wound him. A tad bewildered, he looked up to check the woman was still there. Careful to sheath his sword so he wouldn't scare her, he took slow steps toward her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, attempting to soften his tone.

"I'm fine," the girl spoke in a low, but firm voice. "You are hurt. Are you all right?"

"You work for Shinji Takeyama," Kenshin ignored her inquiry.

"No!" she said flaring up, her expression fervent.

"What were you doing with him?"

"I don't know what he was doing with me," she answered indignantly. "He thought I'd stolen something from him."

_What did you steal?_ Kenshin considered asking, but thought better of it.

"Thank you," she mumbled. And then, "Are you going to kill me?"

The woman's tone was firm, almost daring. Kenshin felt a knot forming in his throat, knowing that killing her was what he should do, but somehow failing to conjure up the will to do it. Remaining silent, he occupied himself on cleaning his katana, conscious of the woman's penetrating gaze on him.

"Who was he?" the girl insisted after a long pause, moving closer. "The man you killed first."

"Shinji Takeyama," he answered flatly.

"I know that," she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I mean, what does he do? Who does he work for? I don't know..."

Kenshin frowned. "It's none of your business."

"It is!" she said hotly. "He knows something—something I need to know too, he…" Kenshin watched her struggle to find the words, frustrated. "Maybe his friends—"

Kenshin arched one eyebrow, waiting for her to organize her thoughts. Finally, when she didn't elaborate, he spoke, deciding he didn't have to decide, not yet at least.

"You'll have to come with me."

That seemed to break the girl out of her reverie. "What? Go where?"

"Where someone can decide what to do with you," Kenshin strode down the street without waiting for her.

"No!" she said, unmoving. "I can't go with you, what about the people I live with, where I work?"

"Where do you work?"

The girl hesitated before answering. "At an inn, The Hanako."

"You'll let them know tomorrow."

"Wait!"

Kenshin stopped and turned, making sure her eyes were locked on his.

"I can get rid of you, right here, right now. Or, you can talk to my boss and ask him about Shinji Takeyama. You decide," said Kenshin, knowing he sounded far more authoritarian than he felt.

The woman's eyes widened, letting her gaze slid over the katana at his waist. A few moments later she exhaled annoyed, and started following. Kenshin heard her exclaim _"God!"_ in a low voice. They had covered several streets when the girl broke the silence.

"So what's gonna happen?" she asked, struggling to keep the resentment from her voice. "You'll take me to see your boss and then he decides whether you kill me or not?"

Not knowing the answer, Kenshin chose to remain silent.

"Did you hear me?"

Still, silence.

"Hey, I'm already making things a lot easier for you by following you willingly, the least you could do is answer me," the woman stopped resolutely, standing in the middle of the street in front of a loud, illuminated house.

Kenshin examined the building. The light shone over them through the sliding door's panels. The chortles of the customers and the cacophony of a tuneless melody were audible well across the street. Kenshin knew the kind of place it was, some of the men in the Hantei were regular visitors.

"We shouldn't delay here."

But she simply stared at him defiantly.

"Please," said Kenshin in the softest tone he could manage. "We need to move."

The woman's face transformed into something akin to surprise, and she resumed her pace.

"I still don't know your name."

Kenshin bit the inside of his lip, hesitant. _To hell with it_. "Himura Kenshin."

"Right, Himura-san. My name is Kamiya Kaoru."

Kenshin nodded in understanding. The rest of the walk was made in silence, the tension acutely evident. They went through streets lined with trees so tall, the moonlight didn't reach them, and Kenshin slowed the pace so she could follow in the dark. Finally, they arrived at the Kohagi Hantei, a structure that had an outer fence that stretched for the length of two average houses, and veiled from view the lower level of a two storey building. Unlike any other hotel, it didn't have any sign that announced its name or proprietor. Opening the outer gates, Kenshin let Kaoru in first. The front yard was somewhat small, but it extended sideways and to the back of the house. At the center, a small cobbled paving led to the building's entry, where several lights were still on, as if activity there never really stopped.

Once inside the small vestibule, Kenshin asked Kaoru to stay there for a moment. He went over to the kitchen, knowing he would find Mrs. Okami there. As he sauntered, Kenshin exhaled heavily, upset at his lack of judgment. _What did I get into?_ Just as he supposed, Mrs. Okami was fairly bewildered at the fact he had brought a woman with him, and kept asking all kinds of questions Kenshin didn't have an answer for.

"It'll be just for the night, if Katsura comes tomorrow."

"Fine by me," said Mrs. Okami, grabbing a set of sheets from a shelf. "But she'll have to stay in your room, there's nothing else available."

Kenshin felt his stomach drop.

"Not one bedroom?"

"No dear," she said walking past him toward the vestibule. "This isn't a hotel."

Kaoru, who remained where she had been told, was inspecting her surroundings curiously. Seeing Mrs. Okami approaching, she bowed.

"Here you are dear," she said, giving her the sheets. "And this is a robe you can change into. I hope you're comfortable."

"Sure," said Kaoru. "Thank you, um…"

"Okami Natsu, a pleasure dear."

Kaoru bowed once more and Mrs. Okami left with a smile. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed before Kenshin spoke.

"This way," he led her up the stairs to the second floor, where they crossed a long hallway. Kenshin slid open the door to his room to let her in. Kaoru walked in slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"It's very spacious. What is this, a guest's room?"

"It's my room," Kenshin answered, his gaze fixed on the floor.

Kaoru turned to look at him with eyes wide open. "Oh… but… I thought that—"

"There's no other room available," said Kenshin, blowing out a candle by the balcony. "You can sleep on the futon, I never use it."

"What do you mean you never use it?" Kaoru was staring at him fixedly, her nervousness transformed into childlike curiosity.

"I sleep sitting down."

Looking perplexed, Kaoru looked ready to say something, but remained quiet. Kenshin felt the blood rushing to his face.

"My boss will be here in the morning," he said, crossing the room in lengthy strides toward the door. "I have to go. You can lay out the futon, no one will bother you."

Kenshin left hurriedly, not giving her the chance to answer. He wasn't sure where he was headed, but he knew he couldn't stay in that room. _What do you think you're doing?_ What was he playing at, bringing a perfect stranger to the Hantei? How would he explain his decision to Katsura?

"Himura-san!" Izuka called in the hallway.

"It's done," Kenshin answered, walking past him. "All were members of the Shinsen-gumi, so there's no need for you to clean up anything."

Kenshin ignored Izuka's admired whistle.

Walking through the desert city streets, Kenshin started to think he had made a serious mistake. Then he tried to imagine what he should have done, he imagined the blood leaving the young woman's body, her life escaping her, because of him. _No_. Feeling the first inkling of peace during the night, Kenshin breathed in the cold air. He had done the right thing.

* * *

Kaoru blinked slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dark. Sitting up, she looked in all directions, taking in her surroundings. It took her a second to remember all that had happened the night before. She searched around for Kenshin, but found the room was empty. In spite of being unable to fall asleep after several hours, Kaoru hadn't heard him coming back. Feeling like a foreigner in an unknown territory, she walked to the balcony, staring at the pink and orange shades that covered the horizon. The sun hadn't even come up yet. Taking off the robe Mrs. Okami had lent her, Kaoru dressed in her kimono, straightened her hair as best as she could, and exited the room. The hallway was empty. She went down the stairs to the vestibule, and continued through the hall on the first floor toward the backyard, trying to find the kitchen.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly.

From the last door before reaching the garden, Mrs. Okami's head peeked out.

"Good morning dear. You're up early."

"Good morning," said Kaoru softly. "I folded the sheets and left them upstairs. And here is the robe."

"Sure," said Mrs. Okami, taking the clothes. "Don't worry."

"I was wondering, is there some place I can wash my face?" Kaoru asked.

Mrs. Okami led her to the shed in the backyard, where she pointed at a couple of wooden barrels. Kaoru felt the icy water clearing her senses. When she returned to the kitchen, she saw Kenshin standing there. There was a small piece of white cloth over the wound on his cheek.

"Good morning, Himura-san," Mrs. Okami greeted him.

"Hi," Kaoru muttered shyly. "I'm sorry I took up your room last night. I didn't hear you coming back."

"I had things to do," said Kenshin.

"Right," Kaoru bit her lower lip, not knowing how to ask what she wanted. "I was wondering, is your boss already here?"

"No, he'll arrive in the course of the morning."

"I see," Kaoru was fumbling with the fabric of her kimono, feeling more nervous than she could ever remember. "The thing is… I would like to… well, I was really worried yesterday, thinking about the people at the inn. I'd like to go see them, let them know I'm fine— if that's okay with you," she added hastily, seeing the deadpan look on Kenshin's face.

But to her great surprise, he simply nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Himura-san," said Kaoru, bowing quickly.

Kenshin told Mrs. Okami they'd be back soon, before leading the way to the exit. They walked several blocks before reaching the market, and Kaoru had the distinct impression he already knew the way.

She was so anxious. She had no idea what she was going to tell everyone, what reason would be good enough for staying out all night, and worse yet, leaving again. Telling the absolute truth was out of the question, her temporary family wouldn't react well to hear she was waiting for her sentence. Deciding the half truth was her best option, Kaoru went through her story mentally a couple times. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that the front of the Hanako came suddenly into view.

"I won't be long," said Kaoru.

"I'll wait here," Kenshin nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru crossed the threshold. Knowing Mrs. Matsumura would be up already, she walked to the back of the inn. Just as she had thought, Hikari was sweeping the kitchen. When she heard Kaoru's footsteps, she looked up and a broad grin brightened her face.

"Kaoru!" Hikari launched herself at her.

An agitated Mrs. Matsumura came running from the backyard.

"Oh, thank heavens child, I imagined the worst!" she exclaimed, looking at her with bloodshot eyes.

Kaoru felt a stab of guilt.

"I felt so bad for letting you go on your own," Hikari placed her hands on her chest.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to worry you," Kaoru said as she stroked Hikari's cheek. "It wasn't your fault, it was nobody's fault."

Mrs. Matsumura gave her a brief hug and suggested they should all go in for a cup of tea, so Kaoru could warm up.

"Actually, I can't stay long," Kaoru rejected her kindly. "I wanted to come so you'd know I'm okay."

"So the man was telling the truth?" Matsumura asked puzzled.

"What man?"

"Last night, a man came to talk to Matsumura-san," Hikari explained in a low voice. "He said you'd been attacked, but hadn't been hurt and that you were safe."

Matsumura nodded. "I asked why they couldn't bring you here, but he said it was too late at night, and that you'd come today."

"What did the man look like?" asked Kaoru.

"He had such a peculiar shade of hair. Like a carrot's."

Both Hikari and Kaoru were stunned.

"He came here?" asked Kaoru.

"Hey!" Hikari demanded indignantly. "You never mentioned what the man looked like!"

"I didn't think it was important," said Mrs. Matsumura casually. "But then, is it true you were attacked?"

Kaoru nodded. "But that man saved me, and I'm fine."

Ecstatic, Hikari started hopping around, her anger dissolved instantly. "Oh my, Kaoru was rescued by the redhead! Wait until I tell Akane."

Mrs. Matsumura ignored her. "But child, what do you mean you can't stay?"

Kaoru looked at them, doing her best to contain her emotions. "The people that man works for might have some information regarding my family."

"What kind of information?" Hikari stopped skipping.

"I don't know," Kaoru said gloomily. "It may not be much, but it's the first lead I have in five months. I can't let it pass."

"Well…" said Mrs. Matsumura, taking Kaoru's hands in her own. "That's great news. But, why were you attacked? Were they trying to rob you?"

"I don't know," Kaoru lied.

Suddenly, Hikari gasped dramatically, covering her mouth with her hands. "Kaoru, remember the rumors about that cult of monks who worship evil spirits?"

Kaoru tried to remember, but had heard so many implausible rumors from Hikari, that she never paid much attention.

"What monks? The ones that made women disappear?"

"Yeah. Some say they use the girls for rituals. Akane thinks it's just gibberish, but last night, after you left, Midori told me it's true."

"Hikari please, enough with the theories," said Matsumura in a condescending tone.

"It's true! She said one of her cousins disappeared a week ago. She turned up in the outskirts of the city, saying she had been kidnapped."

"Who kidnapped her?" Kaoru asked.

Hikari shrugged. "The monks, I suppose.

Kaoru shook her head, smiling at her friend. "Truth is, they didn't look like monks at all."

"The important thing is, Kaoru is safe," interrupted Mrs. Matsumura when Hikari looked ready to reply. "But you really are leaving. For how long?" Matsumura gave her a mixed look of sadness and resignation.

Kaoru shrugged and swallowed the knot on her throat. "I guess it depends on what I find out."

"We'll miss you, Kaoru-chan," said Hikari, hugging her.

"And I'll miss you," Kaoru answered.

Unwilling to cry on front of them, Kaoru waved and hurried out of the room, promising she'd come back to visit as soon as she could. Out in the street, Kenshin was waiting for her in the exact same spot. Now that the sun was high on the horizon, the shade of his hair was even more notorious. Before he could see it, Kaoru wiped the single tear than ran down her cheek with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Done," she said, and they strode back to the Hantei.

"Thank you for coming here last night," said Kaoru, once she was sure of having control over her voice. "The owner of the inn said you told them I was fine. I don't know if they believed you, but I suppose they slept a bit better."

Kenshin barely nodded. Kaoru felt frustrated at her inability to draw out even a syllable from him. Knowing it would be best to leave him alone, but unable to contain her curiosity, Kaoru asked.

"How's your wound? Does it bother you?"

"No. It's nothing serious, it's not even bleeding anymore."

Kaoru nodded. "I'm glad."

They continued until they left the busy main avenue behind, and onto the quieter, smaller streets.

"Himura-san? What's your boss like?"

Kaoru noticed the question took him by surprise.

"My boss?" he asked, taken aback.

Kaoru tried to explain herself. "Yes, I mean… is he someone who gets angry a lot, or…?"

"He's an honorable person," Kenshin answered softly. "And just," he added, looking at Kaoru with the hint of a smile that left her feeling he could read her fears.

"I see."

"And you can call me Kenshin."

Kaoru nodded, feeling the flush creeping on her cheeks. Cheered by his change of attitude, she ventured to say the thing that had haunted her thoughts since the day before, when she had seen him for the first time.

"You have very unusual hair," she said in a low voice, observing him carefully.

"I'm sorry?" he asked baffled.

"In a good way," Kaoru corrected quickly. "It's like… hum, I don't know. But I like it."

Kenshin stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at her, blinking. Holding his gaze, Kaoru suddenly felt very self-conscious, and not knowing what to do, she shrugged. Kenshin looked like he was about to smile. Instead, he resumed walking.

"Thanks, I guess."

* * *

On the other side of town, Hijikata Toshizo walked at a brisk pace towards the tearoom, inside the building that served as headquarters for the organization. Kondo and the others would be there by now. Being the kind of person that reproved bad manners exceedingly, unpunctuality was one of the flaws that irritated Hijikata the most. But since he was attending importan matters on the other side of town, and this reunion was improvised, Hijikata was unusually late. The knowledge that it wasn't his fault did nothing to appease his temper.

Hijikata Toshizo was an inflexible leader. When founding the Shinsen-Gumi, he and his peers had agreed to follow a strict code, based on the samurai's way of life. It was precisely because of these strict rules that the Shinsen Gumi had surged as an incredibly powerful force in such a short space of time. Their warriors, as opposed to so many other amateurs, were disciplined, honorable swordsmen, who never hesitated in the battlefield, or out of it. Even so, once in a while, they found themselves confronted with the shameful disobedience of a member. And now that Takeyama guy was giving them problems again, with his arrogance and delusions of grandeur. Gripping the handle of his katana tightly, Hijikata hurried his steps, thinking Takeyama had tested his patience for the last time. The only thing he regretted was that the enemy, instead of them, had done something about it.

Just as he had guessed, when the maid slid the door open, Kondo was already sited at the table, Saito and Yamazaki to his left, Okita to his right.

"Good day, and forgive my belatedness," said Hijikata gravely.

"You were attending imperative matters," said Kondo unimportantly. "How much do you know about last night's events? I assume you've been informed."

"I know what Harada told me. Takeyama got involved in a fight and got himself killed, along with other five soldiers of Takeda Kanryuusai's unit."

"Takeyama did more than just getting himself killed," Saito intervened. "Yamazaki found some very interesting things."

Yamazaki nodded. "The cadavers of Takeyama and the five men were found near the Noto, a restaurant Takeda visits often."

Hijikata's jaw went taut. Takeda wasn't one of his favorites either.

"Five of the corpses showed nothing unusual, battle signs only. The sixth corpse, the one belonging to a man name Sadawa, shows clear signs of the Seppuku ritual."

Yamazaki, the head of spies for Kondo's fraction, was also in charge of verifying the conduct of the members. By orders of Kondo himself, Yamazaki and his men kept an eye out for Takeda occasionally.

"Instead of bringing Sadawa in, so that you or Kondo could issue the order," Saito addressed Hijikata. "Takeyama thought he had enough authority to punish Sadawa right there."

Hijikata remained silent for a few seconds, taking the time to sip from his cup of sake. "Since Takeyama was murdered last night, there's no need or way to punish him. The question we should be asking ourselves is, why would the enemy take the trouble to murder someone like him?"

"Is there any chance Takeyama simply got involved in a street fight?" asked Okita with half a smile.

"No," said Kondo resolutely. "Yamazaki showed us the bodies. Whoever killed them has an extraordinary ability, an assassin purposefully sent there to kill them."

"But why?" asked Yamazaki. "Takeyama wasn't an important member for the organization."

"The answer is quite clear. Takeyama was involved in other dealings," said Saito simply.

Okita smiled. "It seems that Yamazaki-san will have to watch Takeda carefully now, don't you think, Kondo-san?"

* * *

Review!

* * *

.


End file.
